1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component operating device that has an operating unit disposed within an interior space of a bracket.
2. Background Information
Bicycle component operating devices are used to control various components of a bicycle. There are many types of bicycle component operating device that are currently available. In the past, most bicycle component operating devices used wire type control cables such a Bowden type cable that has an outer case and an inner wire. However, in more recent years, hydraulic bicycle component operating devices and electrical bicycle component operating devices have been developed for controlling various bicycle components. Two of the most common examples of bicycle component operating devices are brake operating devices and shift operating devices.